Severe weather events such as hurricanes and storms have been occurring more frequently in America in recent years, each of which resulted in a half to several million customers without electricity for days. Power distribution was often impacted the most, as a compound effect of severe weather and an outdated infrastructure. Distribution networks lie at the edge of the power grid with a large number of components across a wide geographical span. Those components can be either aging or not well-protected, and are thus susceptible to severe weather.